Robins Official Annoyer
by Bella Shia
Summary: Basically Bella - me - winds up living with the Titans, and spends most of her time annoying Robin...unintentionally or otherwise.
1. Dunnanananananana BATMAN

I woke up and everything was black. "AHH! I'M BLIND!" I screamed.

"Calm down." A voice said. "You've still got your eyes closed."

"You think I'm an idiot?!" I demanded loudly.

I did calm down, however, and realized my eyes _were_ closed (...ha... ha) so I opened them. But I wasn't prepared for what I would see: a man dressed in all black, with a cape and a mask and pointy ears at each side of his head.

"You... you're... the Batman?" I asked.

He nodded.

Now, it was then I realized what a dumb question that was. I mean, of course he would say yes. If you were wearing a _bat suit_, why you would you say _no_?

"But how do I _know_? How do I know you're the authentic Batman? Beneath the mask, you could be anybody. _I_ could suit up, and how would anyone be able to tell the difference?"

"You're not tall enough to pass as me."

I stared. Did one of the biggest superheros ever just DISS me? … whatever.

I looked around. "So... Cool place..." I offered, out of lack of anything else to say.

"You don't have any questions for me?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Am I going to be attacked by any crazily themed villains? Because, seriously, if someone tries to gas me or something, I might have a panic attack."

He raised an eyebrow. (Theoretically. I'm just imagining he did. I can't actually see his eyebrows, he's got a mask on, remember?) "I don't believe so." The Batman responded uncertainty. "But that's not what I meant. You're not curious as to how you got here?"

"Of course I am! I was... just about to ask." I responded, eyes shifting. "How'd I get here?"

"I can't answer that."

You've got to be kidding. "Okay... So what am I supposed to do now?"

"I'm not sure...since you have no family..."

"Yes I do! I have a mother and a father and-" but he interrupted me. "Shut up! This is a story and I say you have no family!"

What happened to those sweet-natured, non-intimidating superheros? Why of all people did I have to get landed with the Batman? I mean, Spider Man might call himself _Spider _Man, but at least he has enough sense not to go around dressed up like an actual _spider_, yanno? But, here I was, with the Batman, and I figured I should go along with him. "_Right_… Poor me, I have no family…?!"

"Well, I suppose you could always live with Robin and the Titan's…"

"Sounds good!" I said, once I got over how pleased I was I made a rhyme.

So he took me to the Batmobile.

"Shiny…" I said in a mesmerized voice.

"Yeah, sure." He said. "Get in." He added, climbing in himself.

I got in and instantly reached out a hand, but the Batman slapped it away. "Don't touch anything." He ordered.

" But… every thing's so…touchable!"

"Is that even a word?"

I grinned. "Does it matter?"

Eventually we pulled up at a large T. I got out and stared at the building. "Very clever, who would ever guess the Titan's live here?" I remarked dryly. "But, seriously, your boy doesn't think much of subtlety, does he?" It was then the clouds moved and sunlight gleamed on the building.

"Shiny!" I said again in that same mesmerized voice.

Behind me, the Batmobile peeled out with a loud screeching sound.

That's right.

The famous superhero, the guy who saved so many people, totally ditched me. Like I said, was it too much to ask for a sweet, righteous superhero?

Well this is great…What am I supposed to do, knock on the door and say "Hi, I'm Bella!"? I'd look like an idiot.

I knocked on the door and Robin opened it with a quizzical look. "Hi, I'm Bella!"

... What? I couldn't think of anything else to do. Anyway.

"Hi." Robin responded vaguely.

Beast Boy appeared behind Robin's shoulder, whispering, "Who's she?"

"Bella, evidently." Robin answered.

"Do you know her?"

"No. Do you?"

"Nope."

I coughed. "I'm right here you know…"

"Sorry." Robin said. "How did you even get here?"

"The one who was such a father to you ditched me here." I informed him.

"Batman brought you here?" Robin asked slowly.

"And then ditched me here." I bobbed my head.

"Well, we can't leave her out here." Beast Boy said.

"You're right." Robin answered, opening the door wider and letting me in.

Cool. I was living with the Titans.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Let me know. I know there wasn't any Robin getting annoyed. If you want that, you'll have to review to encourage me to write more. Ha ha ha. (-shifty eyes- I just like to laugh.) Adios, amigos.


	2. Bella's diary

Thank you so much people who reviewed!! I'm sorry I took so long. I had no inspiration, but then I did, so yeah...! Really, I'm sorry I took so long! (I repeated myself to prove it.) But this chapter's like twice as long as the first one, so hopefully that makes up for it?

**robins#1fan**: Thanks, and, sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**Happy Sun: **Thank youuu. I'm glad you gave this story a shot! Normal reviews? Psht. Rambles are way cooler!  
**bunnyaven**: Thanks, hope you like this!

* * *

So, I was living with the Titans.

Things didn't go the way I expected. Or as Robin expected, I'm betting. For starters, I became instantly obsessed with Robin's mask.

"Do you wear it _all_ the time? Do you at least take it off when you sleep? What color are your eyes?"" I asked.

Robin glanced at me, and chose to ignore me.

I continued, "Is it terribly comfortable? Do you think everyone will be wearing them in the future?" (A/N: Recognize those lines? If you know what movie that's from you're awesome.)

He still ignored me.

I walked a few steps closer, stopping directly in front of him, and stared at him intently, making it extremely hard for him to continue ignoring me.

He just shot me an annoyed look. But people do that to me a lot - I mean, _a lot_ - so that didn't stop me.

"How does it stay on like that? Has it ever fallen off on you? Do you glue it to your face or something?"

Robin's expression dropped, just a little.

"OH MY GOD! YOU _DO_!" I couldn't help but try to tug on it.

Robin slapped my hand away before I could. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't say you _didn't_! You don't use super glue, do you? That stuff won't ever come off. Seriously. It's intense."

Robin sighed deeply in irritation and resumed trying to ignore me.

"But, why do you wear it? I mean, sure, it covers your eyes, but people still know what you look like. It's not like they wouldn't recognize you if you took it off. If they didn't, they'd have to be really dumb… Is that what you're hoping, that stupid people won't recognize you?"

He still didn't respond, but I kept going anyway.

"Is it that you're trying to imitate someone?" I snapped my fingers. "You must be going for the Phantom of the Opera! Humn… the Phantom… are you trying to show you're a tortured soul?"

Robin stared. "Do you ever shut up?!"

I gave the question careful consideration. "Rarely, but sometimes...on major U.S. holidays." I continued with my original topic cheerfully, "Maybe you're going for the Phantom-look cuz you like opera?" I snapped my fingers, again. "That must be it! You're wearing that mask to try to find someone who'll recognize your secret hobby and sing opera with you!"

I instantly began to sing, but anyone who knows me knows I sound terrible singing high. Or low. Or anywhere in between.

Robin clasped his hands firmly over his ears; I continued singing.

Then I stopped and stared at him.

"What?" He asked me, despite the fact he looked like he was dreading the answer.

"It's your part of the song." I explained.

Robin gave a hopeless look, running a hand through his hair. "Raven, please, help me out here." He said to Raven, who was watching the scene from over the edge of her book.

"I'm going to meditate in my room, Bella." She addressed me.

Instantly, I rushed over to her. "Oh, oh! Do you want me to stand guard outside your door?!" I grinned at her enthusiastically, which made her visibly wince, but she nodded and walked towards her room.

While she didn't actually need anyone to to stand guard, she often asked me to do so because it was the only time I would keep completely quiet - I wasn't dumb enough to be loud and disturb her while she was in her room.

This was why I wasn't kicked out. For the most part, the rest of the Titans found me bearable, at least, bearable enough that they didn't want me tossed out on the street.

I was careful never to bother Raven if she was reading or meditating. Or any other time, really. I thought she was totally, totally cool, but still, she kinda scared me.

I became fast friends Beast Boy. I was endlessly amazed by his animal transformations, I laughed at all his jokes, and I watched almost as much TV as him. Plus, he could follow my completely random conversations.

"I like straws." I had said a few days ago, for no reason.

"Me too." Beast Boy answered.

"What type, crazy straws or regular ones?"

"Both are good, but the ones that change colors when you drink? _THOSE_ are the best."

Cyborg and I got along well. He was helping me get better at video games, as I wasn't very good. I also loved to see all of his awesome gadgets, and gave them a mesmerized "Shiny…" if they were, indeed, shiny.

As for Starfire, she was almost impossible for anyone not to get along with. I liked talking to her, although I got the feeling my conversations confused her a little, but she was always so polite that she'd try to respond. We both liked to cook; Starfire would make some crazy alien dish, while I got out practically everything in the fridge and mixed stuff together. Good times.

Robin, of course, once asked me what I was doing. "For me to know, and for you to find out." I told him. I grinned happily. "But that would mean you actually having to try it!" I held out my spoon in offering.

He shook his head and walked away, and didn't ask me what I was making ever again.

A few days later:  
(**Narrative P.O.V.**)

Robin opened the door of Bella's room cautiously. He jerked his head in every direction, feeling his eyes widen and his muscles tense up. He'd never been in Bella's room before, and he wasn't prepared for what he saw; nothing could prepare him. In the week Bella had been living with the Teen Titans, she had managed to change her bedroom from a perfectly normal room into…an obsessive Robin shrine, complete with Robin action figures. The entire room was even done in his uniform colors. Plastered on the walls were pictures of him - some clipped from newspapers, some drawn by hand (which he only guessed, from the rest of the contents of her room, that those spiky haired stick figures were supposed to be him) - with captions written on them. He squinted at the nearest one, because he could not identify what he was supposed to be wearing. The caption said, "The gloves were nifty. The apron was not..."

Robin blinked.

He shook his head and finally saw what he came here for: Bella's diary. He stared at it for a moment, wincing at the sight of his insignia drawn messily on the cover. Shaking his head again to clear it, he flipped through the pages. Bella annoyed him to no extent, and he was determined to find something he could use in here that would keep her under control.

_Dear diary,_

_Today the Batman brought me to live with the Teen Titans. He told me I had no family, even though I do. (I do have family.__ I know I do. __ I'm like 80 percent sure.) I don't even know how the heck I wound up here, it's all really confuzzling.  
_

Robin stared at the word. "Confuzzling?"

"Bella's way of saying confusing." Beast Boy said.

Startled, Robin jumped and diary went flying, landing, open, on the top of Beast Boy's head.

Beast Boy pulled it off and looked at it. "Dude! Reading Bella's diary isn't nic-" he stopped, laughing, and held the diary out. "Robin, look!"

Robin reached for it slowly and started to read.

_Dear diary,_

_I had to scrub the ENTIRE bathroom. Robin made me, the meanie. All because I used some of his hair gel to try to seal the bathroom door shut. What else was I supposed to do, I couldn't trust the protection of my life to just the lock! See, I stayed up late last night watching a horror movie with BB, and then this morning, I kept hearing... noises... __like, GROWLS. So like any normal person, I ran for the bathroom and locked the door. But as the movie so adequately proved, locks can be broken, so I HAD to use more extreme measures. I was kind of hoping the gel might have the same properties as cement once it dries. (For future reference, it does not. It just makes a mess.) __It was self preservation, man! You can't punish a person for that. Anyway, in the spirit of optimism, the good thing that came out of the whole situation was I had a brain blast; I know why Robin always wears those green gloves! One day Robin was cleaning the bathroom, just like me this morning, and so he put on gloves. (I, sadly, don't have as much foresight as he has, and didn't put on any. My hands got all wrinkly and ew.) Then he said, "Hey man, these look nifty! I'm never gonna take them off again!" And he never did; also, the bathroom didn't get cleaned… _

Robin stared, and re-read it a few times to make sure it said what he thought it said. Well, that explained the drawing. And why she locked herself in the bathroom for nearly five hours the other day. "Bella has serious issues…"

Beast Boy grabbed the diary from Robin's hands and sat on the floor, eagerly flipping the page.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Cyborg asked as he entered the room. He glanced at his surroundings of all red, green, and yellow. "Not even gonna ask."

"Cy, Robin, you haveta read this!" Beast Boy said, cackling and wiping at the corner of his eyes with glee, thrusting the diary into Cyborg's arms.

Cyborg snorted as he read, but appeared to be making an effort to control himself as he finished and passed it wordlessly to Robin. It read:

_Dear diary, _

_Robin made chicken for dinner last night. It was really good, Boy Wonder can cook. The protein must be really good for thinking, because I had another brain blast; why Robin left the Batman! It all had to do with chicken! I'm thinking the Batman made his side kick do the grocery shopping. (Poor Robin, so under appreciated…) I've come to the conclusion that one day Robin was at the supermarket, looking at the chicken, when the Joker (Who, sadly, has no respect that Robin is busy with other very important things. In fact, cutting into Robin's precious meat-selecting-time only makes him all the more diabolical...) chooses that specific moment to start robbing the bank next door. The Batman runs in and says "Robin, come on!" or whatever he'd say, and there's Robin, holding the chicken and weighing his options. "Chicken… helping Batman… chicken… helping Batman." And the Batman is all like "ROBIN!" and Robin is all like "Okay, okay, sheesh!" And poor Robin has to leave the chicken that he wanted. Then they go fight, and afterward the Batman's real angry, yelling, "You were going to leave me to fight BY MYSELF, for CHICKEN?" Robin's eyes shift (Theoretically, again. How can you actually tell with his mask...) and he defends himself, "Maybe… Hey man, chicken is good!" But the Batman doesn't wanna hear that, because he (tactlessly) can't understand the importance of good chicken. So, due to their differences in meat ideals, Robin says "Fine! I'm leaving!" and stalks off. And that's why Robin left the Batman…_

Robin twitched, an odd look crossing his face, finding it hard to believe anyone would actually write such a thing, when Starfire appeared.

"Friends, why are you all in here when Bella is not?" She asked.

"We're reading Bella's diary! You've got to check it out!" Beast Boy said, holding the diary out to Raven, who had followed Starfire in. When Raven didn't take it, he wiggled his eyebrows. "You know you want toooo!"

Raven only stared dryly. "You really think I want concern myself with what's in Bella's diary?"

(**Regular P.O.V.**)

"Hi!" I greeted happily, walking into my room to see all the Teen Titans there, and Beast Boy holding my diary. He passed it to Cyborg with a guilty smile. Cyborg hardly touched it, quickly passing it to Robin. Robin sighed and handed it to me.

Robin scratched his the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Bella... We shouldn't be going through your stuff. I guess I got a little carried away."

"Yea… We're sorry." Beast Boy added, looking down at his feet.

I smiled. "It's not a problem!" I said earnestly, tossing the diary carelessly onto my bed.

Then, the alarm went off...


	3. Apprentice!

Sweetness, more reviews! **_THANK YOU!_** I'm sorry I took so long to update!

**Flare**: YES, CHICKEN! The world deserves to know! Mwahahahaha! ... Okay, that's enough of that.  
**  
Happy Sun**: I do like straws! They're under appreciated, like Robin. I mean, straws come in all different colors, not just white with a blue stripe, and no one cares. So sad... Anyway, no clue where that quote is from, but me like. Now; I KNOW! SPEEDY IS SO DUMB! He's a Robin impersonator! WHO WEARS FREAKEN' YELLOW COWBOY BOOTS! And his hair's so lame. Robin's is way cooler...

**Luna**: Aww! Thankies! :D  
**  
Akumu-Kyuuketsuki**: Thanks!  
**  
Wildcat9221**: I'm glad I can make you a little happier! I hope you like this chapter.  
**  
Robins#1fan**: Kayyy, I updated!

* * *

We all exchanged glances.

Strange as it seemed, while I was living with the Teen Titans, no evil villain had done anything... evil. My theory was that it was an evil people holiday that us good people weren't let in on, and I told the Titans said theory, but Robin just stared when I brought it up. Honestly, he can be so closed minded sometimes. Anyway.

We all ran to the main room, and on the screen was Slade.

"Slade!" Robin hissed, about to slam his fists on the nearest surface, like he always does, when suddenly, the thought occurred to me that it was a really good time to trip him.

Like, a REALLY good time.

So I stuck my foot out, throwing Robin off balance. He flailed his arms, and kept himself falling, turning quickly to give me one of his most serious glares.

I beamed. I actually got him off balance! Yay me!

"_Bella_!" Robin muttered with annoyance, when I continued to return his glare with a grin.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

Robin narrowed his eyes at me before he turned to the screen, attempting to ignore the whole situation. "What do you want Slade?" He hissed.

"Maybe he just wants to say hi. Maybe there's something he really needs to let off his chest. Or maybe he's baking a cake and he wants to borrow sugar. Or maybe-" but Beast Boy interrupted my suggestions. "Uh, Bella, now would be a really good time to… well, to keep your mouth shut."

I pondered over whether or not that was possible.

Luckily, Slade was trying (as it appeared to me) to have an "evil moment" so he didn't comment on any of this, ignoring the the whole situation like Robin was.

"Hello Robin." Slade said, in that cool voice of his. I glanced up at the screen. "Shiny…" I said, mesmerized by Slade's gleaming mask. That kept me preoccupied, and more importantly, quiet, as I pondered whether or not he waxed his mask. _But where could he buy the wax? He can't just walk into a store... can he?_

"What are you planning, Slade?" Robin demanded, like he always does.

Like Slade would honestly tell him.

"Well Robin, if you're so curious, you'll have to find out yourself." Slade said cooly.

"And where exactly is 'here'?" Beast Boy asked.

"You'll have to find that out yourself as well." And the screen went all black.

"That was fun!" I said cheerfully. "We should chat with him more often. I think he gets lonely." I inclined my head subtly toward the screen Slade had been on.

Robin glared at me.

"Yanno, you do that a lot." I said, still cheerfully, which didn't seem to help much.

"We have to find Slade and figure out what he's planning. We have to stop him." Robin said, and with that he assigned each Teen Titan member areas to search. When he was done, he looked at me.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't want me to come along, but he didn't trust me here at the T-Tower all by myself.

"Bella," he said slowly, hesitating, "You're coming with me." He finished, pained expression on his face.

All the Teen Titans exited, Robin last. His grave mistake… If he had gone a moment sooner, or a moment later, the whole situation could have been avoided, but as fate would have it, he stepped out at that precise moment as the sun came out from behind the clouds, and the beams glinted alluringly off his utility belt.

My eyes widened and I became instantly obsessed with his "favorite fashion statement" as Jinx had once called it. I followed him out, intent on touching his shiny belt. As we walked, I quickly seized a red colored X from Robin's belt.

"Give me that! It's not a toy!" Robin said, snatching it back and putting it in its spot.

After a few moments passed, I took it again. "What is it?"

Robin attempted to make me give it back by threatening me with glare, which was not successful, since I wasn't looking at him, too busy giggling down at the object in my hand.

"It's called a Birdarang." He said, deciding just to grab it, which was successful.

I blinked. "Who actually names something like this?"

"I do." Robin answered, sounding annoyed as he returned it to it's proper spot.

"Okay...but why did you name it _Birdarang_?"

Robin glared at me.

I lunged for a metal pole, which was cool and expandable, but Robin grabbed my wrist before I could. "And that is?" I asked.

"My retractable Bo staff. Now _stop it_!"

Again, I waited for a few moments to pass, then I grabbed a circular disk. I threw it like a Frisbee and clapped my hands together when it exploded.

"Sweet! What was that one?" I asked, bouncing a little with excitement.

Robin glared yet again. "That's a freeze disk," he grated. "And you're not allowed to use them!"

I pouted "Meanie…"

Robin just looked at me.

Suddenly, the ground began crack and split under his feet. Robin flipped quickly into the air, but the ground he landed on wasn't secure, and gave away beneath him.

I had been a few feet behind him, and was safe. As he was falling, I saw his hand reach for his utility belt, but he didn't take anything. I winced, realizing he probably didn't have what he needed because I had taken more things to look at. I examined the objects I had one by one, and the third one shot off a string which latched itself onto the other side of the newly formed valley.

"Cool…" I said, jumping down. I grabbed Robin by the arm, but I couldn't use his gadgets as awesomely as he could, not having his martial art experience, so we fell a few feet from the ground, instead of landing with our feet seamlessly meeting the floor, like Robin would have done if he were using it.

I stood up, slightly dizzy from impact, but not hurt. "Hey, birdies!" I said, as classic cartoon birds circled my head. "Robin, are they your cousins?"

Robin stared.

In response I smiled. "Let's do that again!" I swayed on my feet.

But Robin didn't want to hear it. "Bella, give me back my stuff!"

I sighed. "Fine…" Robin watched, wide eyed, as I returned the objects I snagged from his belt, stacking them them all into a small mountain of a pile.

"How did I not notice that…?" He murmured to himself.

"Cuz I'm cool like that?" I suggested.

Robin glared. "Idiot."

I'm starting to think he could use some anger management...

Robin turned away from me to study our surroundings. "What happened here...? This must be some sort of booby-trap... Come on. We have to find a way out." He said, leading the way.

I followed obediently.

About ten minutes later we came to tunnel in the ground, big enough for a person to walk through.

"That's not suspicious!"

Robin just looked at me. "You go first."

"Kay!" I said cheerfully.

It took us to the opening of dark, underground room.

I'd been here before.

I turned to relay this information to Robin. "I've been here before!" I started to say, but Robin shushed me.

Then, out of the shadows, a tall, shiny man stepped out.

"Slade!" Robin hissed.

"Dude, you gotta stop doing that." I said.

Slade looked at me. "And who is this?" he asked in that cool voice of his.

"Bella…" Robin answered in grating tone.

"Your apprentice?" Slade asked, still looking at me.

Robin stared. "N-" he stopped, glancing at me. "Yes." He muttered, unwilling to take the time and energy to explain my presence properly.

I stared, my 'what the crud' face on. "I'm-" but Robin interrupted. "Silence apprentice."

"What an interesting turn of events. I myself have an apprentice. Apprentice, come!"

And with that a tall girl with black hair done in a pony tail appaeared, dressed a lot like Robin was when he had been Slade's apprentice. The girl looked at me.

"S'up Kuro?" I said happily.

"I'm Slade's apprentice. You're Robin's?" She asked.

"Well, not really… just while Slade can hear." I told her, smiling, while Slade was 100 percent in earshot.

Robin slapped his forehead.

"You two know each other?" Slade asked.

"Duh!" was my only answer.

"Look at this!" Kuro ginned at me, holding her arm up, showing off a cool new gun. She pressed the trigger, sending a laser off.

I, who know her well, screamed, "DUCK!" as Kuro and I dropped to the floor.

It hit the wall and bounced, racketing off and hitting the other wall, and then hit the side of Slade's mask, bouncing off it, not hurting him, but leaving the man with a slightly rattled look.

As it refracted, the laser flew over Robin's pointy hair, lighting the tip on fire.

Quickly, I licked my thumb and pointer finger, pressing them over the small flame, putting it out.

"I've always wanted to do that!" I proclaimed happily.

Robin's hair continued to smoke slightly.

I giggled.

Finally the laser died out after bouncing off the wall a few more times.

Robin glared at Kuro, and then at Slade. "_That's_ your apprentice?"

Kuro glared back. "Hey!"

"Well I didn't really want her... but it's harder finding an apprentice then you'd think, so I had to make due…" Slade whispered to Robin, like a school boy playing telephone.

"Your hair is dumb. I was practically doing you a favor…" Kuro muttered to Robin.

Robin, however, was focused on Slade. He wasn't acting right.

Robin looked at me. "Bella, what did you do?"

"I told you I'd been here before…" I reminded him offhandedly.

"What did you do?" Robin repeated.

"Well I made this really cool concoction of random stuff in the kitchen... and I wanted someone to test it… for some reason, a lot of the things I mix up makes people act really loopy. So I spiked Slade's drink to see what would happen." I replied slowly.

Robin glanced back at Slade. "If that's all it does to him, I guess it's not _so_ bad..."

"...And I wanted to make sure I ran a good experiment, so I spiked your glass, too! Yanno, the more trials I run, the more information I can get. ...Ha... ha..." I gave a meek grin, watching Robin for a reaction.

"**_WHAT?!_**"


	4. Table Top Hockey

_**Yay for reviews!**_ Whee. Sorry I took so long. Again, again. Well, hope you like the new chappie!

**WildCat9221**: Thanks :DD Kuro isn't a character from the the actual show, or anything. She's just… egoth, that's what she is. (Don't even bother asking…)

**Happy Sun**: Cliffie indeed! I know, the neon colored straws are SO under appreciated. And I totally agree! Robin likes his cheep impersonator. I love screaming at Speedy. In his first ep, with Robin being all over competitive, towards the end when Speedy says "Yea, but was it worth it?" I was all "Damn right!" and that in that one with Control Freak, the idiot is brushing his hair. I mean, come on. Then he says, "They have flat panel computer displays. Why don't we have flat panel computer displays?" and I scream "Cuz your not cool!" ...Talking to a TV doesn't mean you're insane, does it? Oh, and you never told me where that quote was from!

**robins#1fan**: Thanks! :D Sorry I took so long.

**Luna**: Oh noes! You scare me sometimes, Luna. xD But thanksss!

**angelslove**: Thanks!

* * *

Robin glared at me. His lips were moving slightly, but no sound was coming out. I realized he was counting backwards, which, as much as I've pushed him, he only ever had to do once ...when I stole all of his hair gel. The scene went something like this:

Robin: BELLA, WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY HAIR GEL?

Me: -cough- I, uhh, gave it away... to children in need.

Robin: -twitch- ...What?

Me: -nervous laughter- Isn't it good to know you've helped children in need...? -runs-

Robin: -passes out-

Starfire: Robin? ROBIN?

It ended with Robin not letting me back in the T-Tower (I had ran out, and kept running, far, far away...) until I replaced all the hair gel I had taken. It was pretty sad. He told me what store to go to, and everyone in the store knew Robin and his insane gel-fixation. I chose an awesome time to take it, because as it turns out, Robin buys his hair gel weekly; I happened to take it right after he had bought his next week's worth, so I got it _alllll_. On the other hand, it wasn't so awesome, because I had to buy a full entire week's worth of Robin's hair gel. It wound up being seven large bags filled to the brim with bottles of gel. Which I had to lug all the way back to the T-Tower by myself, might I add. I had to pay for it myself too. Do you have any idea how freaken' expensive it was? I bet the Teen Titans are in debt just from Robin and his hair maintenance. I had to bring those bags back one at a time, because they were so heavy; Robin wouldn't even let any of the other Teen Titans help when they offered, the meanie.

What really happened to all Robin's gel? Let's just say the High 5 will find an early Christmas present when they open their front door. Who knows, maybe the next time the Titans meet up with them, Jinx will have a cool new hairdo...

Anyways.

Robin finished counting and looked at me. "Bella," he said, slowly and darkly. "Are you serious?"

I winced. "Yea…" I answered, causing him to fix me with a look that could kill.

"You might want to run. He's gonna kill you." Kuro warned me.

I cautiously took a few steps back from Robin. "I don't have to run _now_…" I said, watching as my concoction took effect. "It's when it wears off I'm that I'm in trouble…"

Robin's anger changed into a sort of daze.

I looked at Slade. He was giggling to himself. "…This is the song that never ends… it will go on and on my friend..." he sang softly.

Kuro blinked. "Yeah, never spike Slade's drink. EVER. If you do I'll personally kill you."

Slade nodded wisely. "You've got to kill her with something shiny."

Kuro slapped a hand to her forehead.

"You should always kill them with something shiny. That's bad guy rule number one." Slade informed her, still nodding. "Or is it never make deals with flying slices of pizza...? I always forget. Either way, remember, flying slices of pizza _never_ hold their end of the deal. Trust me. I had to learn the hard way."

"I'll take your word for it." Kuro answered, reaching out and grabbing his forehead to still him as he continued nodding like a bobble-head doll.

I pulled out a notebook, writing, 'Seams to effect evil people faster' as Slade's one visible eye looking towards his nose. I was pretty sure he was blowing a raspberry beneath his mask, but I couldn't be positive. 'Warning: This stuff will seriously mess you up. Or Slade is just messed up naturally.'

Kuro glanced over my shoulder, reading what I wrote. "He is not, and you know it! This is your fault!" She protested, hitting me hard over the head.

Rubbing the spot, I turned my gaze to Robin, who still looked dazed as my concoction slowly took effect. It was the perfect opportunity. While he was out-of-it enough not to get mad, but not so out-of-it that he wouldn't understand the question. "Robin, did you really lay an egg?"

Robin looked at me. "Wha…?"

"You know... that holiday song!" I started to sing, "Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg…"

"That's redic-ilus man." Robin said, pronouncing the word 'ridiculous' oddly.

"Bell, why does Robin sound like a hippie?" Kuro asked.

"Dunno… It might be a side effect." I said, writing, 'Possible side effect: hippie behavior'

"Hey, you! Dude in the shiny mask." Robin said suddenly, stumbling forward. "I know who you are!"

"I know who you are too." Slade said.

"Re-ally?" Robin said, stretching the word.

"Um hum!" Slade said proudly. "Hey, I just remembered! I don't like you."

"Yeah, I don't like you either." Robin answered.

They glared at each other.

"I know how to settle this… Table Top Hockey!" he proclaimed.

"I've never played Table Top Hockey." Slade said. He frowned. (Theoretically, again. Curse those masks.)

"Really?" Robin asked, sounding shocked. "The Titans and I play every Friday. That is, every Friday SOME PEOPLE don't make any evil plans that we have to cancel the game to stop!" Robin looked pointedly at Slade.

"Hey man, a villain's gotta do what a villain's gotta do." Slade said. "So, let's settle this with Table Top Hockey."

Robin nodded. "First we need ice cream."

"Why?"

"Cuz. Ice cream's good." Robin explained. "And we use the sprinkle container as a puck, and we use the spoons as sticks."

"I don't have ice cream though." Slade said sadly.

"I do!" Robin replied. "At the T-Tower." With that, Robin started leading the way.

My eyes widened in horror. If they were going back to the T-Tower, the other Teen Titans would see Robin like this.

I can't let that happen! There's no way! Once it wears off, he'll totally kill me!

Since I didn't know how I could stop the two from going, there was only one thing to do. I had to let Robin and Slade play their game, without letting any of the other Teen Titans see them.

"See ya Kuro." I said quickly, and ran for the T-Tower.

Luckily Robin and Slade were walking slow, chatting and acting all buddy-buddy, so I got there first, with enough time to do something with the rest of the Titans.

I charged through the door, gasping for air. The Titans all stopped whatever it is they were doing and stared as I burst in.

"Bell? Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked.

I didn't answer him, I only said, "Break out the ice cream!"


	5. Bungee Jumping and Teddy Bears

...I'm really, really bad at this updating thing. Sorry! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! For those who didn't: -blows tongue- Not cool man.

**StarrGoddess**: Thanks! Your review made me happy. :D

**Akumu-Kyuuketsuki**: You seriously need an easier name to write. And, er, I'd kind of like to keep my soul, if you don't mind too much. -waves back-

**Bunnyaven**: Thanks :DD Well, you'll have to read this to find out.

**robins#1fan**: Ya know how the Teen Titans stop all the bad guys after they rob banks or steal priceless jewels? (or both.) -cough- The Titans don't actually return _all_ of it. NO I'M NOT TELLING THEM ANYTHING ROBIN! -shifty eyes- :DD Thanks, glad you liked it!

**Happy Sun**: Thankies! -hugs Robin plushie- Yay, another Robin thing to add to my collection! I always have to dust my Robin action figure. O.o His hair is super shiny and it looks bad when dust gets on it… I know! HEELS! -fetal position- Yay, you yell at the TV too! I'm not alone! Who's your fave Teen Titans character? Mine's Red X. -does a dance- He ROCKED in that episode with Robin's briefcase. Wonder what was in that…? It was so cheep how they didn't tell us.

**MysticChaos**: xDDD Thanks! I LOVE SHINY! EVERYONE SHOULD LOVE SHINY! SHOULDN'T EVERYONE LOVE SHINY? In fact, i have a key chain that says "I was going to take over the world but I got distracted by something shiny." That's so me right there.

**DubDubDarkness**: I'm sorry, I can't help writing slow. Do you know how distracting the T-Tower is? So…many…rooms. Plus Robin barley ever lets me on the computer -blows tongue at Robin- XD Humn... Robin getting get hit by a football. Awesome suggestion! -evil grin-

**DaRkReBeL777**: Aw, thank youuu! :D -bows- I'd like to thank all the little people! Actually I am a little people. -is short- But you get the point.

* * *

"…Ice cream?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yup, ice cream." I affirmed, still panting.

"Please, why do you desire the iced cream?" Starfire asked.

"Cuz…"

"Because what?" She probed.

"Let the girl breath Star." Cyborg said as I gasped for air.

I glanced at him thankfully.

I had to think fast… As my breathing became slower and more natural, I looked up at them. "Well…" I started telling them what happened to us after the Titans all split up. It was pretty close to what actually happened, but I left out some minor details which… weren't so minor at all, but who really cares? Ha…ha.

Anyway.

"So... Robin's angry..." I summed up. "REALLY angry."

"I am sure Robin is not that angry." Starfire answered comfortingly.

"Oh, he is…"

"What did you do?"

"I'd rather not say." I told her, looking down.

She nodded.

Dude, go me! I'm pulling this off!

"So why do you need ice cream?" Cyborg asked.

Crud. Quickly, I managed an answer. "Well, I was kinda hoping me and Robin could sit down and work this out…I figured some junk food might help."

"Speaking of Robin…where is he?" Raven asked.

"Outside." I replied truthfully. "I think he's trying to cool down… Like I said, he was mad. Hey, do you think while me and Robin talk you guys could…give us some space?"

"Sure." Beast Boy said.

"Why don't you watch a movie?" Out of no where I pulled out a DVD. "It's a sci-fi, and it's supposed to be really funny!" I said, catching the interest of Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"I'm not watching that." Raven stated in her usual dry tone.

"C'mon, Raven! We're all gonna watch it." Cyborg said.

"Robin isn't." Raven pointed out. "I'm going to my room to read a book."

"Oh no you don't!" Beast Boy said, grabbing Raven by the arm and tugging her down the hall way. "You go work thing out with Robin, Bella."

Raven let out sigh, deciding it would be better to just to watch the movie than waste her time listening to Beast Boy try to convince her to, and allowed him to lead the way. Cyborg and Starfire followed.

I carefully waited for them to leave, and then I trusted my fist into the air. "Oh yeah, I'm good!"

I ran to the kitchen and began gathering bowls and spoons as I grinned to myself. _Ha ha! Just look at me, acting and stuff! I should try out for Broadway or something! I know, I should try for a part in the Phantom of the Opera! And Robin to be the Phantom! He won't even need a mask, he already wears one! But he probably wouldn't go for it...Darn_._.._

When I heard the knock I was expecting on the door, I opened it to reveal Robin and Slade. Robin looked different for some reason. I realized it was because had on a big smile. Slade did too. (Theoretically, again. Still, even without being able to see his mouth, I'd bet good money Slade was smiling.)

"Let's play in your room, so we're not interrupted." I suggested, eager to get Robin and Slade safely out of the halls. I didn't want one of the Teen Titans spotting either of them if they went to the kitchen for snacks or something. "You guys go ahead, I'll get the ice cream."

I grabbed the ice cream and the supplies all at once and rushed to Robin's room. When I entered I found Slade and Robin chatting and acting like they were best friends.

"Remember that time I kidnapped you and made you be my apprentice?" Slade asked, breaking out into laughter.

Robin laughed as well. "Totally! And I was all dramatic saying if you wanted to kill my friends you'd have to kill me!" he added enthusiastically.

Slade laughed louder. "Oh, man, that was so good!"

Robin bobbed his head. "The outfit you gave me was so awesome!"

"I know! And that other time I had Terra spy on you! You guys totally fell for it!" Slade continued, still laughing.

"Yup! We never even saw it coming!" Robin said through yet another burst of laughter.

"And that other time I made you dance around in a tutu!" Slade continued.

Robin blinked, face slipping into a pondering expression. "I don't remember that." he responded earnestly.

Slade thought. "Oh… that's right, you wouldn't remember it after I drugged you with tons of sugar…" Slade murmured. He glanced up. "Hope you don't mind."

"It's cool." Robin said, waving a hand casually.

I finished serving the ice cream and handed the bowls to Slade and Robin, all too happy to join in the conversation.

"So if Robin doesn't remember…" I grinned evilly. "Why don't you tell us the story?"

Robin nodded, expression keen.

"Well…" Slade began, leaning back slightly in his chair like a true story teller. "I was in the perfect position to blow up the entire city, but I was bored and didn't really feel like it…you know those off days…and I decided it'd be funnier to make Robin wear a tutu. So I explained to Robin how I could very easily destroy the city but I wouldn't if he'd wear a tutu and dance on the roof, so of course, he had to. But then I figured that ruin my 'image', and you wouldn't believe how hard i work to maintain it, so to save face I decided to drug Robin afterward so he'd forget. Simple really."

A bit later, things were still going smooth. Robin and Slade were still exchanging stories, and I got lots of notes for my trial.

"Hey, Bella!" Beast Boy called.

"Be right back." I said to Robin and Slade, rushing outside to Beast Boy and the other Teen Titans.

"How's it going with Robin?" He asked me.

"Umm. Not so well… How was the movie?"

"Idiotic and completely pointless." Raven responded flatly.

I sweat dropped. "Well, Robin and I haven't exactly sorted everything out. Think you could watch another movie?" I asked, grabbing another DVD from no where.

"Cool. Movie round two!" Cyborg said, taking the DVD and leading the way.

"I'm gonna go back to Robin." I called after them, and jogged back to his room.

To my horror, all I found when I got there was two empty ice cream bowls.

I hadn't even left them for an entire minute! And everything had been going so _well_! I sighed miserably.

Raising my head, I could distantly hear what sounded like Slade cheering Robin on. That could not be good.

Following the sound of Slade's voice I sprinted to the roof.

I blinked. What was Robin doing with all those sheets…?

I blinked some more, then it clicked. "You want to jump off the T-Tower?" I asked in a panicked tone.

"Think it'll work?" Robin asked Slade.

"Definitely!" Slade responded enthusiastically.

Robin grinned largely, knotting the sheets around the pole of the volleyball net.

I had no clue when he had the time to tie all those sheets together but I'd worry about that later. "Wait! What will the other Teen Titan's think?" I asked, hoping to get him to change his mind.

"The Titans!" Robin gasped. "Where are they?"

"They're watching a movie."

"I'm gonna go say hi!" Robin said brightly, and he tugged on the sheets to make sure they would hold.

I knew what he was going to do. Bungee jump right through the wall probably, and in the state he was in he'd just dust himself off with a big smile.

Robin jumped.

I turned and ran as quickly as I could back inside. The Titans were watching one of those 3D movies and were all wearing paper glasses with the red and blue lenses.

I rushed over to the window next to the TV, throwing it open, muttering, "Wow, it's hot in here, isn't it?" trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

I was glad to attract the attention of Raven and Starfire as I headed back towards the door.

Raven eyed me. "Not really. It's a little chilly."

Which was true, but I couldn't tell her that. "Really? I'm burning up." I responded quickly.

Luckily for me Starfire and Raven were distracted by me so they weren't looking toward the window as Robin came flying through.

Robin did a flip in the air and landed, his odd mental state not dulling his martial arts abilities.

"Awesome effects!" Beast Boy said. "That dude kinda looks like Robin!"

Cyborg merely looked at him, clarly thinking Beast Boy was being pathetically clueless. "That's not just some 'dude who looks like Robin'! He's -insert name of famous actor here- !" he corrected, as if it were obvious. (A/N: -shifty eyes- whattt? I couldn't think of any celebrity who looked like Robin. Just make up someone yourself.)

As Star and Raven glanced back to Cyborg and Beast Boy, I gestured to the ground and then gave a wild flap of my hand to urge Robin forward, desperately hoping he would get the message.

He did, dropping to the floor and military crawling behind the couch the Titan's were sitting on.

I gave a sigh of relief; Raven and Starfire hadn't seen him. BB and Cyborg had just thought he was one of the movie characters.

"Raven, Star, did you see that dude on the screen? He looked just li-" I slapped my hand over Beast Boy's mouth.

All the Titans looked at me oddly.

I gave a weak grin. "I haven't seen it yet…I don't want you to ruin it." I told Beast Boy in an explanatory tone.

He grinned at me in understanding when I released my grip on his mouth. "Ohhh. Okay."

I gave a nod and quickly left, Robin following behind me.

When we made it back to the roof, Slade was no longer there. I slapped my forehead.

After searching frantically and being unable to find him, all we could do was exchange glances and head to Robin's room to wait for Slade to return.

Finally, he opened the door to Robin's room, smiling boyishly. (Theoretically, again. Man I wish I could actually see his face.) "Where'd you go?!" I asked.

"To the zoo to get a teddy bear!" Slade proclaimed happily. In the hall behind him, a large grizzly bear let out a loud roar.

Sweat dropping, I prayed the other Teen Titans thought the sound was part of the movie. "Uhh… That's not a teddy bear."

Slade looked at me blankly. "Yes it is."

Grabbing a near by bottle of hair gel and a black marker, I crossed out the words "hair gel" with a thick X and wrote "HONEY" in large, messy letters. With shifting eyes, I scrawled across bottom " -is not Robin's hair gel-" There. Totally inconspicuous!

I held it up. "See? Want the honey, bear?"

The bear looked at it with interest, sniffing a little.

I waved the bottle. "This way…" I said, walking carefully away down the hall, making sure to hold the bottle high.

The bear followed.

I threw the bottle into a random room. "Go fetch!"

Quickly I locked the door and trusted my fist in the air in victory. "Okay, one more round of table top hockey and them we have to get Slade outta here." I instructed.

This last game put their score at 5 wins each, but I talked them both into just agreeing to leave it as a tie, and Slade left. Then Robin went to bed, thankfully, while the other Titans finished their movie.

Mission accomplished.

The next day I was busy making mixing together new ingredients in the kitchen when Robin called me. "BELLA."

I winced. My previous concoction had worn off after he slept, but he now had a sort of hangover.

I hurried to Robin's room to see Beast Boy and Cyborg on the right side of Robins door, Raven on the left. _What is this, the Lion King?_ I thought as I remembered Scar calling Sarabi with the hyenas on either side.

The other Titans never found out what I did, or anything that happened yesterday, but they knew Robin was very mad at me.

Starfire exited the room. "Good luck." she said, placing her hand on my shoulder. _More Lion King_ I thought, remembering Zazu do the same to Simba. This was just weird. I could feel the chills coming on.

She stepped aside and I walked in.

Robin was standing with his back turned to me. "…Don't you EVER spike my drink again."

"I won't…" I responded slowly.

He turned around and met my gaze suspiciously. "OR my food."

I pouted. "Okay…"

Robin still seemed suspicious. "Don't ever drug me, or anyone else, EVER AGAIN, in any way!"

"You're no fun!"

He glared.

"Oh fine…meanie." I said grudgingly after few moments.

"You can go." He dismissed me.

Raven walked in as I left. "Is everything okay Robin?"

"Fine." He answered tiredly. A thought struck him. "…Raven, did I ever…wear a tutu...?" He asked slowly, remembering the other night.

Raven looked straight ahead, instead of at him. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Robin's eyes widened slightly, understanding her meaning. "…no."


End file.
